A better Flight into your Arms
by storms-rose
Summary: RoLo, JS, RL,etc involved w series of carnivorous jets,lightning bolt fired jeans,sex,tears,screaming,sex,puking, teen insults, the usual hijinks, fights, shapeshifting, sex...Enjoy!
1. Jet dreams

_**Flight into your Arms**_

**Symbols:**

..._italics_... thoughts

"..." speaking

(In a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell is it that _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: This is definitely a Ororo/Logan luv fic with who knows what kind of other elements to it. Actually to tell you the truth...I don't know _where_ this is going but I will definitely finish it. Review it please so I know how you guys feel about it. Trust me I know everyone luvs to be appreciated for their hard work so tell me the good, the bad, but leave out the ugly. I could do with out.

**:D!**

**POST NOTE TO THE READER: Aww, wasn't i so innocent and sweet...filled with high dreams and lofty expectations. Silly girl. Any way basically this is a RoLo story that I had already started but i was being a total punk and never finished it so here I am giving it another go...it's the same old story with a few grammatical cleanups and junk. Just ignore the old headings... it may not seem to make any sense until Chap 7 or 8...if then knowing me. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She liked flying. It was exhilarating, freeing, and something close to dieing in the fact that it was a once in a sea of lifetimes gift; but only she was allowed to return to the living, earth shackled people to tell them of how it felt. To soar above the clouds of meaningless lives naked to any emotion save freedom.

To actually say that she _liked_ flying was the understatement of the year, no, millennia.

Ororo closed her eyes to sink into the bliss of air in its most basic, coolest, cleanest form washing over her body. Her hair was a living silver snake whipping viciously with its fangs bared behind her in a loose French braid with a long ponytail left over. She _had_ been wearing a multi coloured wool robe but it had been lost…somewhere?

_Do I even care?…Let's take a few moments to think about that…_no.

She laughed off-handily at her own joke. Laughing like that had become a sad habit. She rarely found others outside her X men "group" to even rustle an interest in her, much less find humorous, so she was stuck with her own jokes until everyone returned.

But Remy and Rogue had run off to Switzerland for a much deserved vacation, Scott and Jean following in their footsteps to the Bahamas while Pietro had decided to take the young charges of Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby to his homeland of Russia; while most of the other students had gone to their respective homes for summer vacation.

Leaving mainly Ororo, Logan, Professor Charles, and those few students with no homes to return to alone in the mansion/school.

Ororos' eyebrows of pristine white shot down into a crease at the last thought that had been running through her head. Why had Logan been sticking around of late? She thought he had gotten a big lead from one of Charles "sources" but that had been a week ago and he had yet to act on it.

Ororo thought back to a conversation she hadn't _meant_ to overhear but it was between staying hidden in Charles' coat closet to keep from being the first taster of Bobby and Jubilee's newest frozen kitchen creation or reveal herself in the undignified cramped position she was in.

Her pride had rode her to take the latter, and in any case her two consciousness had fought too long to allow for a scrap of her dignity to pass through the comb of questions Charles would indubitably ask to find out how much she had heard. Besides the last creation had left her so disgusted that when Remy decided it was a good idea to tell her about this new shrimp jumbo recipe he had heard about a week later, she turned a polite shade of olive green in contrast to her cinnamon colour skin.

That and those pair had a pretty damn good set of puppy eyes between the two of them. She might have done the unthinkable and succumbed to their pleas.

"Yes, Scott, I know Logan can take care of himself…

Yes, yes but I feel in a way that since he has joined us he is more-not to say vulnerable, but…

Well, I told him we may have a lead to a distant relative of his…

Ah yes well it was not easy…

Hank had his DNA readings run through the diagnostics of every known mutant in the Cerebro computer database…

Ahh, yes- I asked him that very same question. He said he simply thought it was something we had never tried before because it was simply so remote of a chance, and that he was still dedicated to helping his friend despite joining the Avengers…

and he had been -bored out of his mind, so he says- at head quarters and was as surprised as much as anyone else that something came of it.

_He laughed then, but even in the closet I could tell there was something about it that had said not every chuckle spoke of happiness._ …

I know there should not be anything wrong and there is not. Not exactly, it is just that it has been two days since I told him. Yet-he has **yet** to act upon it. When I told you about Alex, you hopped in the Blackbird nearly as I spoke I barely had time to tell you where he lived.

_Again…that laugh._…

I understand, you may be right, perhaps he is simply trying to…

Yes, that _is_ the word-adjust- to the fact that he may have blood relatives in the living world but the computer may be wrong. He must steel himself for such possible disappointments ….

No, no do not bother coming back. I do not think I was mistaken when I saw the look of happiness on his face when Ororo mentioned how empty the house is. More people would simply annoy him right now. In any case, Ororo and I can handle the situation…

No, she does not know as far as I can tell and I will not ask her. Logan should be the one to tell Ororo anything if he so wishes…

_This time his laugh is easier and less ironic. _…

Tell Jean to watch out for the jellyfish that sting. I hear that it is quite painful…"

_I could hear the smile in his voice in those last few sentences and in his good byes. I felt horrible to have intruded on something so _personal _in such a deceitful manner. No matter about my pride, dignity, or fear of Bobby and Jubilee's …thing, could it account for what I have just done to the man though unwittingly? I feel far sicker without any frozen creations to help my deceitful stomach along. _

She had crawled out fifteen minutes after Charles had wheeled away. She struck out to fly all day and into the better half of the night to avoid revealing the shame she felt with the twinge in her cheeks. Since that day, she had briefly spoken with Charles twice and then spoken to no one at all.

Three days later she had not felt much better about what she had done. It hadn't made things better by the fact that at those brief moments of conversation where Charles had subtle tried to question her about Logan.

_This simply will not do. They are my Family and one cannot avoid them forever._

Though until dinner time she would continue to flow along this breeze to wherever it may choose, and only the devil may care where.

She laughed a laugh that come of those who enjoy the bounty of the earth and what surrounds it.

She had had her eyes closed for hours it seemed.

Lazily she rolled herself into a position where she would be capable of reading the sun's position in time. Approximately it told her seven or eight o'clock. She closed her lids again to ponder whether she should make an effort to get back home.

Actually she would have to first find out _where_ she was in order to course a way home but that should not be too difficu…Suddenly a background noise that did not fit in with the usual aerial jaunt came to Ororo's ears.

The sound of bird's wings flapping and soaring, check.

The sound the waves of heat from the sun made when lapping the clouds which made a noise none but her heard, check.

The flapping and snapping of her hair in the wind, check.

A ominous whirring clunk whistling noise that sounded far off yet too close, chec…

_…whirring clunk whistling noise? At least contestant number one knows the answer to the question: What does not belong?… _

With the speed of lightning Ororo shot her eyes open while loosing her power wild to find out what surrounded her. It took seconds but seconds too many. There five feet down below, nearly directly in front of her was a jumbo 757 plane making ready to rise a couple more feet into the air. _In two ways could this be disastrous. 1) If the pilots saw me, naked and flying, at least five hundred feet, they would be at the least ... upset. 2) If I was not careful I would be sucked into their nice, big, fat, jumbo sized propellers and diced into nice, little cubes of goddess shish cabob! ... On the other hand I would not have to face the others any more!_

Like dat? I'll hit u wit some more then! Review me, review ME, REVIEW ME PLZZZZZZZZZZ...whoa, did I just sound desperate there? Not my style, I better check that. Sorry folks **;DD**


	2. Fall dreams

**Symbols:**

... thoughts

"..." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: Yea, I don't know anymore about what I'm doing from tha LAST time I wrote dis shit. Actually, its been ages since I wrote that first one but with the blackout and no responses 4 awhile i couldn't morally going on posting. Yea so anyway i'd like to thank: Parisian , Wolvster , Redhead2 , Lyner for their really nice words. I always appreciate some luv. I can't believe I'm having so much TROUBLE with Logan's accent. I'm freakin' CANADIAN for crying out loud. But I'm just not gritty enough, I guess. ANywho, u didn't come here to read my fool-ishness...or at least not this fool-ishness. u came to read the below stuff so lets get to it.

Oh, and here's where it gets…uh…rowdy.

**CHAPTER TWO**

She groans, since when has she been a coward? Who faced her greatest fear of claustrophobia in the tunnels underneath the city? Her, that's who!

She rustled some stale air into circulation which easily pushed her above the jumbo plane into higher, colder air. She made a small pirouette in the brisk air then created tornado speed winds out of nowhere.

Using those she pushed herself home. The winds were wild and got the best of her french braid, tossing her hair like rigging of a boat caught in a storm...

_My storm..._

That was the last thing she thought about as she sped back home.

On the mansion grounds

Logan kicked at the dieing yellow grass by the pond. He was bored out there but it was better than lounging around sleeping in the library all day, and **far** better than having Charlie shit buckets in his new hover wheelchair watching him in mixed anticipation and worry.

He was tired of being watched as if he'd leap off his ass in search of this supposed family that he may have at any second. Luckily, there weren't that many people's eyes to avoid.

Just Charlie, the coupla students who had nowhere to go for the summer, and Ororo who seemed to have better things to do then hang around the mansion.

He nor the kids had really seen her in days and they were starting to come closer to him for some kind of adult supervision although they had avoided him, their defence teacher for those at higher levels, as a rule before.

_Where the hell she's at...?_

He unsheathed his claws to stab at a tree.

That's when the frenzy had him.

He growled deep and loud in his throat and started running, unconsciously tearing at his clothes leaving huge gaping holes in his mauve T-shirt.

He ripped one sleeve in his black leather jacket, simultaneously pulling it off. His pants immediately seemed to collect dirt. Maybe that was because after he had ran in large, wide circles, slashing at ancient oak trees that had already had his mark upon their bark, then he threw himself at the dirt floor trying to roll away some of the stress of the past few days.

Finally, he lay on his back, calm.

_Well, what did that kill, huh bub? About fifteen minutes, eh, and where's my t-shirt?_

He stared at the sky.

It looked as it always did. He rolled over so he was on his side in a half-fetus position.

It wasn't that he didn't want to find out about this possible connection to his past...

_This ain't somethin' or someone I cahn jus' manhandle. Fer fuck sakes, it's a kid with feelin's and shit. An' he ain't bound to be like Sabertooth. I shake a claw at 'im and he'd probably fucking cry!_

_...I never thought there'd be anyone tah, tah have tah **do** this with?_

Charlie had said he was a kid living up in Toronto. An orphan living in a foster home that would soon develop powers of extreme speed.

Logan rolled over to the other side as a caterpillar tried to climb up his nose. Charlie thought there was something wrong with him. That he was scared of rejection or afraid it'd be a false report like so many others he'd eagerly believed.

But he didn't realise there was other problems to be dealt with.

He had no idea what the kid could be like. What if he liked where he was at? What if he was a complete brat? Or got too scared of him? Worse, there was the government to handle. How to provide proof that he was even related to the kid? He didn't want to sneak him off like a criminal, if the kid even _wanted_ to be sneaked off.

And besides all that, how was he gonna provide for the kid? How would he be, in a sense, his father?

_How the fuck am I gonna do all that? Ain't easy raisin' monsters! ...Who'd help me?_

That last thought crept up on Logan like the caterpillar up his nose. Disgusting, annoying, and the consequences were frightening.

The branches began to bob and weave in the wind; many of the old, dead leaves that were hanging by a thread blew up and around in the air in swirls to finally cascade down into his face. Logan rose up ontu his elbows to get a better view.

_what tha hell...!_

There amongst yet above the wild throngs of the leaves was Ororo, naked, powerful, and Beautiful.

A true black Nubian Goddess rising above her subjects on her final flight home. That was one thing he had always liked about her was she did not shame her body by swathing it in too much clothing or being afraid of being naked.

In fact right now she wore nothing and the sight was enough to stir his blood heartily and forget the troubles he'd been pondering for hours.

_ Hours and hours of thinkin' an' no solution in sight. Might as well think on ...other things._

His smile was wolfish in delight as he looked up at her. She seemed to be looking for someone or something by the way she tossed her head this way and that.

Her long white tresses followed flowingly where ever that pretty head decided to turn. Her long legs curved their way neatly down into ladylike crossed legs. Her breasts were high above her long torso which hinted simply with her four pack of how much exercise she did. A few short silver hairs sprouted from her taut nipples. At the V between her thighs lay a simple mat of white curls that had obviously been trimmed from some wild state that Logan would give anything to be the only witness of.

A minute later he could take no more, he made a move to rise. Suddenly she was looking down straight into his eyes. What she saw there he didn't know for her eyes were like a deep blue river; still yet the undercurrents were always moving.

She didn't seem startled by his rough appearance; just aware, like she was acknowledging his existence, there in that spot.

Slowly, she descended.

_OOOOHHHHH, whats gonna happen now? jus' have tah wait an' see;D_


	3. Confessional Sex

**Symbols:**

... thoughts

"..." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly _wouldn't_ be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER:

OK, its gonna get sappy up in here jus' tah warn ya! Logan's going to get all mushy. At least I kinda know what I'm going to do with the next few chapters. AHHHH, i feel so, so, so**...Knowledgeable**. Its sweet **;D**!

Aieght, well lets get to it.

BTW, major apologies for not writing. There was simply no excuse. I got the reviews but I was not listening. ( too thick headed I guess! …and LAZY!) So I'll try to finish this up for the summer.

If you're still interested, I am too.

To hopefully make up for that, I'm writing two chapters tonight. I will not sleep!

**CHAPTER THREE**

She didn't know why but she had to reveal herself to Logan. She had to tell him what she knew. After all, they were close friends.

_Heck, we have even kissed on a few occasions! Come to think of it, maybe he has tried to tell me but I have not been there for him to tell._

_Even if he does mind that I know, which I now doubt, he is sensible enough to realise there is nothing that can be done about my knowledge. I'll simply never speak to him about it if he minds so much. _

_But there is more to Logan than he lets most others on to. I don't think that he would not want to talk about this with me. If he doesn't ...fine, but it's not every day you go from being, blood wise, completely alone to suddenly _with_ someone._

_If that was me I am not so sure I would run off to meet this person as quickly as possible either._

She rustled the wind to cause her slow descent.

Below Logan looked up at her with a shiny glazed film over his eyes. He kept shaking his head then looking back up at her then shaking his head again. Finally her feet touched earth and Logan had his head bent to the ground.

Gently grasping his chin with her long fingers, his stubble rough on her skin, she brought his eyes to hers and smiled at him.

He looked as if he might cry if he was the type.

Quickly he grabbed his jacket from the ground and covered her. She'd forgotten she was naked but did not blush, instead taking his hand and guiding him into a sitting position with her.

"We must speak together, Logan."

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it." He muttered.

"Logan I… I …" She was getting cold feet again! "There's so much I should say. I'm not sure how."

"But I gotta get this offa my chest!"

"Go ahead then."

"Go?"

"Go."

"Ok, it's like this- there's a kid."

"I know."

"And he, well, he might be related to me…"

"I know."

"Who knows how…what! What do you mean you know!"

"That is what I was trying to tell you. I overheard Charles discussing the matter…I am so sorry."

Logan sat there with a mostly naked Ororo beside him silently for a few moments. His voice became a deadly whisper.

"So, so…the whole time I was sitting here trying to figure this all out… YOU KNEW?"

Ororo raised her head. No matter what his response, she would remember her convictions to not be a coward.

"Yes."

Logan's eyes creased as his grin widened. He began laughing so hard he was holding on to Ororo's shoulder for support which was slowly causing the jacket to vibrate off of her.

"I do not seem to find the joke."

"I've bin avoidin' you so as not to disappoint you. WHO cares what Chuckie thinks of whether I go or not? I dinna want to hurt you babe an' you've been avoidin' me cuz you dinna want to hurt me.

Me in the forest, you in the air.

The kids missin' you like crazy, an' Charlie losin' hairs on his bald head all over the place.

Can't you see how STUPID we've been!"

Ororo cracked a little smile.

Soon they were both rolling on the floor of the forest laughing their heads off. Logan pulled them up to rest against a tree trunk carrying Ororo in his arms like a wounded victim. The wild man smiled down at his own personal wild woman.

Ororo traced a scar, still healing, on his chest, the hair shifting on his torso making the only non nature related sounds. His hot breath seeped down her neck making her scalp sweat. She felt real and, like when she used her powers to change the temperature, she knew something had changed with the increased heat.

Close to the edge of no control, but without the loss of clarity.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted to get drunk.

The scene was just right- the forest breathing heavy around them, everything was soft and bendable from the recent rain, and they had on almost the right amount of clothes on.

Ororo knew just what kind of drink she wanted and she was not afraid to get it.

She was not on the edge of control.

_This is what being in complete control feels like…I like it._

She bent her head and licked up some of his sweat and blood by his now disappeared scar. Logan hissed and grinded his teeth, a mix of pleasure and pain, as his eyes searched the sky.

_ Ok, where's the real Ororo, and please make her stay away until this OVER!_

Ororo tossed the strands of hair that had fallen on to her own sweat stained face over her shoulder. She smiled precariously as she traced an invisible pattern up Logan's jeans with her bare leg. She knew he would understand by not sullying the moment with inadequate words or foolish questions.

The fact was they were doing this.

Now.

Here.

Logan rocked his hips in a sensual beat to answer her call and let her know his answer. He didn't think he had a choice, anyway. Besides his hands were cresting her tight thighs to end at the roundness of her butt. He hiked her up on top of him, while his back rested on the trunk of the tree. Immediately he realised his problem. How was he going to his strength to drive into her at the right time?

Ororo began kissing larger gashes before they disappeared and he forgot all about that. He couldn't moan. She was working him too hard, too fast. There wasn't time to moan about one thing before there was something new to cry out about.

Ororo tipped her muscled back backwards as if to howl at the setting sun.

This was so much fun! There they were, two adults handling sex as if it was something good and pleasurable.

Pleasure…

_Hmm, I should get back to my task… Oh My Goddess!_

Logan had decided to keep himself busy while Ororo thought to herself. Those nipples had been dancing in front of his face all this time and now was his chance.

He had always been a connoisseur of opportunities…

He licked them each tentatively to see which he liked best. He swooped down on the left one to enjoy first. Slow kisses quickly turned into a supping by Logan's rough lips against Ororo's soft skin.

She writhed and turned.

She couldn't take anymore.

His fingers were everywhere between her soft curls massaging her to stroking the inside of her thigh with his thumb to keep her legs from flinging all over. Her palms caressed his hard, bulging muscles in his back and she knew it was time that they were both in the appropriate type of clothing.

She rose and stood over Logan in all her glory as he panted softly below her, he now appeared to be her victim. She grinned at him, and knew he was willing in this when he too grinned back. Before he could move to join her Ororo sent a small lightening bolt down from her fingers to smoke his pants belt buckle, button, and zipper into dust all at once.

She almost laughed at his expression.

Then she grabbed the waist of his pants and ripped off his pants.

Now with Logan's eyes as big as they were, Ororo was dangerously close to laughing her head off. Instead she grinned widely. Logan leaped up and she twirled away from him, flipping the wind so that it provided a flimsy shield of soil and leaves.

The golden autumn leaves glowed a rose colour in the vibrant, rainbow sunset.

Logan gently flipped Ororo on her back after fighting easily through the easy breeze.

The first stars began to lightly glow in the chasing night.

Ororo's hair sprawled out in a fan behind in wild, sweat soaked curls. A sharp contrast to the black, damp soil.

The sun had only a few more moments before it dipped away forever on the last day of a warm autumn for the year.

Logan trailed kisses all over her body. Ororo's eyes said yes to his body's question.

The branches rustled and somewhere an owl called to it's mate for the hunt.

And as the sun set, the night completely taken over, Ororo called Logan's name over and over, her eyes crested over in white calling the lightning into action without the rain- both smiling as if they would never stop.

She was sooooo DrUnk.

DONE CHAPTER THREE!

K, I have to explain the part about the ripped pants. I'm soooooo tired of the girl getting her clothes ripped off by impatient guys and then they calmly peel their clothes off their skin. Hey, hullo, we girls paid for our clothes too! Ahhh, I had to vent.

Can't wait for the next chapter? Don't worry, it's written. You're just NOT getting it. BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAha…sorry, but u gotta love the maniacle laugh. Check tomorrow, maybe I'll hook u up then.


	4. And all the birds flew home

**Symbols:**

... thoughts

"..." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: yea….so… You enjoy that one? Hahaha, thought I'd flip the switch up on the romance side. Fuck the confusion. Hmm, that's a little of an oxymoron. Damn, I don't think I know how to do a short chapter. So much has to happen in this one…read on.

I'll thank reviewers when they come in, if they come in. I just want to put out a special thanx to Ciyfox for telling me about the whole no paragraph thing because after you pointed it out, I totally noticed it too!

So…thanx.

Oh my Gosh, I'm writing this **_right now_** and this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long !

So here's tha story:

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Why not? You should be learning from your more benevolent, wiser, OLDER elders."

"Pieeeeeeeettttyyyyyyy! Make the bighead, idiot elder SHUT UP!"

Pietro shuts his eyes tight against the children as if to make them stop arguing. It wouldn't work as he cracked a smile at Jubilee's pleading, "Stop, please."

"But…"

"Hey! Shut up. Bobby stop talking crap; and Jubes?" Kitty cut into their simultaneous complaint. Pietro shot her a grateful look and she shivers.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Jubilee smacked her bubblegum.

"_Especially_ you shut up."

"Ergh, you bastards are all against me!"

They all laughed their way out of the cab as Jubilee stomped her way up the front stairs of the mansion.

"Hey, Jubes!" Bobby called after her.

"What!"

"Don't you need your suitcases?"

Jubilee flushed red and screamed.

In the foyer, Scott shed his coat and turned over to look at his wife as Jubilee screamed curse words outside the door at her fellow team mates.

"Home sweet home, love." Jean tossed at her husband.

He scrunched up his face in disbelief that he had ever used that saying to convince his wife to get in the stretch sedan while she begged to go on another, more _proper,_ vacation and not go back to the school.

Although the last vacation wasn't much of one as they had to collect three highly unwilling students for Sean and Emma's school.

One in Jamaica, one in Grenada, and one in St. John- the only part of their cruise that had been truly fun was when they had been holed up together on the boat fighting their seasickness as a pair of pathetic landlubbers.

Somewhere in the house someone was singing and another person played a seductively slow rendition of classic Bach.

"Who's that?" Jean wondered as she kissed her husband.

From behind a pair of strong arms swung her around. Jean screamed in shock.

"Welcome home, Jeannie!" Logan laughed behind her. " Oh, yea. Hi, Scott."

Scott couldn't decide between assaulting the shorter man or remain in shock over his laughter. When was the last time he had heard the man laugh?

"Jean!"

In flew the white haired best friend to welcome Jean home with a hug. Jean laughed and suggested that the entering Pietro, Kitty, Bobby, and slouching Jubilee and the company relocate to the kitchen.

The lively group made their way and picked up Rogue on the way. The southern beauty had just been sleeping on the living room couch to recover from jet lag and…other activities.

Ever since the collar from Genova Island had been discovered in Hank's laboratory gathering dust, Rogue and Remy had blown the dirt off and been making a more positive use of the evil technology…on the dining room table, in the sandy beaches, on the bed, in the tub, _on the plane wing coming home…_

Her short pink silk slip barely covered the essentials but her long and thick rusty red brown hair tumbled over the rest. Bobby snapped his head back to stare.

"Ya' wan' somethin', shugah? Ah can help put dem eyes back in yo' head if ya want…"

Jubilee muttered something into Rogues' ear and she blushed a bright plum red as Logan snickered.

Bobby peered into the faces of the girls' one at a time as if their expressions could reveal their secrets to him.

"Dat's durh-ty, Jubilee. Ah swore you too young for dem t'ings." Rogue cried out and slapped her hands over her mouth. " Oh,no!"

Jubilee doubled over and Logan grinned widely. Everyone looked so confused.

Bobby looked as if he may cry from curiosity.

"I'm lucky I don't have the same problem with Ororo." Logan tossed over to Rogue. She just hid her face in her hands. But now it was Jubilee's turned to be confused at the remark.

"What?"

Logan looked over at Ororo. She shrugged and nodded. They'd figure it out sometime. Better to be open about it.

Jubilee's a smart kid. She figured it out quickly.

"Oh. My. God! Ororo, are you screwing Logan!" As the silent room turned as one to watch the Wind rider's sure to be indignant reaction at this lie, Jubes rethought her statement. "Wow, did that come out wrong…"

Ororo gave a shifty smile.

Later on Bobby wondered whether she was smiling at the idea of ever "screwing" anyone or the fact that Jubilee had immediately regretted the way she'd burst it out.

Ororo laughed into Logan's arms.

"Did you see their faces, darlin'?" Logan leaned back into the backboard of the bed. He loved Ororo's bed much more than his own.

More pillows, fluffier sheets, black silk material which hid no love stains- oh, yeah, she had the better bed to do _everything_ on. They could throw things and jump and…he needed to stop thinking this way or he'd have to have a go at her right now!

Ororo rolled over on top of him and straddled her boyfriend. She screamed and giggled.

_I can't believe I have a _boyfriend _that I'm so in love with!_

Logan laughed because his girl was happy. He reached out and she delved into his arms for the hug. As she pulled away, her hair provided a makeshift curtain around the couple's faces. Only inches from his lips, she was as equally happy kissing them or talking to them.

Right now, she wanted to ask them something.

However, _they_ wanted to kiss her.

She had to hold him down from his shoulders.

He made his arms and fingers useful.

"Logan," she half laughed, half moaned. "Stop! I want to know something."

Logan sighed, he knew she wouldn't give up when she wanted to know something.

"What? What? What, what, what!"

"What did Jubilee say to Rogue?"

Logan smirked. "Oh."

"To make her blush like that?" Ororo prompted and waited patiently. She had all night to wait. Judging by his rising dick _he_ was too excited to want to wait any amount of time. She, however, could wait and be ready to have sex anytime.

Logan's smile faded. She was really serious, she wanted to know.

He sighed. "She just started makin' jokes about Rogue. Somethin' about how now that his dick is in her she has to sound like him too."

Ororo opened her eyes so wide. "No."

"Yup."

"No!"

"We gonna do this all night? I know much better ways to spend our time…"

Ororo laughed and rolled off him. She snuggled back up to the cocoon of his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan eased up. He had a session set for eight o'clock in the danger room and it was already eight thirty.

"Gotta go, darlin'." He called out to her as he left the room.

She just giggled. "Dick?...Hihi, talk like him…my word!"

_God, I love that crazy gurl!_

Remy was just finishing his last flip. He duck, spun, and kicked his opponent dead in the nose. He spun his Bo staff in a few circles, whipping them around his face.

The whistling sound of them coming into contact with each of the leaping ninjas arouse such satisfaction that Remy smiled for the first time since he had left the living room earlier this morning. He worked on his footwork for another half an hour.

Then he called out, " Computer, change to Remy, hand and feet program, level…"

"I thought this was my time, Cajun? Or are you blind?" Cutting in, Logan's voice was deadly quiet. He'd been sensing the demon eye'd boy's displeasure all damn day and to see him now, taking _his_ time, was less than pleasing to the wild man.

"You was late." Logan's facial expression didn't twitch.

"'Sides," Remy continued nervously in the silence. "Remy t'inking you got somethin' bettah tah do wit yo' time. Somethin' more…interest'ing, non?"

Logan walked down to the gaping metal pit that was the X- men's training area.

"Get out." He growled on his way past the Cajun to pick up his favourite nunchuks (Sorry, I have NO idea how to spell that. But you know what I mean…).

Gambit _was_ on his way out when an idea came to him. He had to put it into action quickly.

" You get rusty wit'out ol' Remy ta challenge you, mon ami?"

He let the true question hang in the air for a minute. Logan seemed to have not heard him…but he had to have.

He gave his staff a couple test swings. Suddenly Wolverine swung around and had half his staff diced into small cubes before Gambit thought to activate the jungle scene to hide in.

Wolverine howled and ordered the computer to change the scene from day to night. The moon shone its singular light onto the foliage.

Gambit had his back up against a tree. Somewhere a macaw screamed in the night and Logan howled again.

_He huntin' me! No matter, Ah huntin' him too!_

A hand reached out from above and dragged Gambit by the neck up the trunk of the exotic tree. He quickly swung his legs, between the choking coughs, gaining enough momentum to swing one leg up and make a play at kicking Wolverines' face.

Wolverine took his other hand and swatted the leg away easily. At the same time Gambit took his other leg and caught Wolverine right under his ribcage with his toe thus flipping him over. They both fell down. Gambit rolled into a standing position, grabbing his partially decimated staff, he spun and cracked the staff on the face of the just rising Wolverine, resulting in several more flips for the Wild man.

As he rolled in the air, his claws popped out, his splinter filled skin drew tight against his frown.

But Gambit never saw that. He had already broken into a dead run for the watering hole in a slanted fashion. He almost appeared as if he was heading for the Old Mill for the final showdown.

Gambit knew that clear spaces that provided lots of room for swooping hits would not be advantageous for him in this fight. Wolverine would whoop his ass too quickly. Gambit needed time so that Remy could talk and get everything off his chest.

Behind, Wolverine literally screamed.

The pond was a wide stretch that was sprinkled with medium sized stones, the perfect precarious foot stone. Gambit needed Logan off balance and needing to listen, while he strategized.

As Gambit reached there, Wolverine already stood there- his uniform ripped, his face bloody, and his hair stood on edge.

No sign of pain or actual injury.

Bad sign.

"Well, mon ami, not so well done."

"We finish this here…and now."

"I thought we were friends."

"_Yeah_? So what's your **FUCKIN'** problem, huh, _pal?"_

Gambit tightened his hold on the straps of his gloves and began slowly walking to the right. Wolverine matched him on the opposite side. The moments pass achingly slow.

"How you know Gambit comin' here befo'e?"

Wolverine grinned but didn't show teeth.

"_I could smell you're heart breathin', bub."_

Gambit closed his eyes tight, and Remy opened them. "Why you doin' this tah her?"

They both simultaneously made the jump to a stone to cross the watering area.

"Doin' what, bub?"

A few more leaps landed them once again on land. Logan began a cross walk with a double back now to his right with his eyes still trained on Gambit. Remy matched his fancy foot work across the sandy dirt.

He could still remember walking in from his vacation and meeting up with Charles in the foyer after dropping Rogue off with the bags to unpack. He'd asked where Ororo was and gotten the odd reply that he didn't want to know. He'd walked into the living room cursing the mansion's huge size. He'd looked everywhere! Then there she was, half way to ecstasy with her bra still on, her panties shoved over, and a naked Logan pumping into her. Remy shivered, he had never wanted to find out like that.

"Havin' dis "rela'tionship" wit Stormy." Remy decided to flash one of his cards in this dangerous game. "You kno' you don't love her. I'm her real frien'. I ain't gon' watch her get her heart broke…"

Remy expected him to do anything but what he did next. Logan's feature relaxed and he laughed. Remy drew his brows together in annoyance.

"Listen up, bub," Logan called over his shoulder as he walked to the showers. " I luv that lady jus' as much as you. Have no fear, I ain't gonna hurt her." Logan stopped and looked down in thought.

"Fact is," he whispered. "She's more likely to run off an' break _my_ heart but I'm more than willing ta take a chance with a woman like that. So cool it. Damn, I thought you were jealous, not on a social classes trip. Breathe, Cajun."

Remy didn't know what to do.

That hadn't played out right at all. He hadn't expected the man to break down and cry that Remy was right or anything but being reassured by him certainly wasn't what he'd expected to happen either.

Slowly shutting down the Danger Room through the voice command sequence, Remy stripped to nothing and entered the showers. Logan was there using _his _soap. Logan looked up between the suds and grinned apologetically.

" I stink ta even me. I can't go to 'Ro's bed smelling like that. Sorry but she's always sayin' that she likes how _you_ smell. 'Sides you're right. I got more _interestin'_ thangs ta do than beat around the danger room."

Remy grabbed the bottle and stalked over to a free shower nozzle. As the hot cascade came down he let a small smile crack into the spray.

Ororo lay among the tangled sheets somewhat satisfied. Masturbating by ones self obviously did not have the same mind-blowing result as with a partner.

But it did do a rather adequate job for the time being. However, someone masturbating her and doing it for a _certain_ someone else was a rather interesting idea…

Logan entered and though only a small crack of light flashed and was enveloped by the darkness a overpowering smell of Remy seemed to follow the man. As he slid between the covers Ororo turned to him immediately.

One sniff said she'd been…bored in his time away. Logan grinned.

"Busy, darlin'?"

"Never you mind. Why…what is that stench?"

Logan frowned. He swore she'd said just the other day…

"Thought you'd like it." He said quietly, perhaps a little discouraged.

She paused. "But I like YOUR smell. Its like the woods, nature," she started to let her finger wander and stroke. "and sweet sweat. You smell like a, a, a…real man!"

He rolled on top of her. His eyes asked the questions: really?

She smiled yes as she grinded her pelvis into him. He leaned into her seductively and began tickling her.

"Logan," she gasped in laughter. "Stop that immediately or I'll call you 'Remy' from now on. Especially when," she leaned up into him and took off her tank top at the same time. Her bare nipples reached out for him. He moaned in need for her and dipped his head. "Especially when you make me orgasm!"

Logan's shot his head up in mock fear.

"No, darlin', no!" Logan flipped Ororo over. "Well, I'll just have to make sure you forget about that nasty little Cajun and his horrible smell…"


	5. Could Logan

**Symbols:**

...Italics... thoughts

"..." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: yea I didn't really see anyone out there reviewing my last chapter so I wasn't sure if I should continue. so sensitive! Looks like I can write a short chapter cuz this one is way shorter than the others but just as interesting.

Watch Jean!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Logan?"

"Urgh?" Logan had been sleeping very deeply in the library that evening. He had come in on the not so discreet prodding of Charles to go and spend some quiet time alone and away from Ororo. There he found a huge pile of different types of books, a roaring fire, and a comfy chair pulled up. He smiled at the selection chosen; some were on the legal processes of adoption when Scott and Jeannie had been thinking about that option, thousands of different theories on child rearing, and one how-to on communicating our feelings. He had to give it to that guy. He cared but he didn't want to be too obvious that he wanted Logan to do something about the lead already.

For this need for closure was for a satisfaction in Charles' curiosity and closure of sanity, if nothing more.

The fact was that he hadn't even thought about that supposed relative since him and Ororo hooked up.

But he had to make sure Ororo didn't become his life because if she did… he wouldn't want to ever leave her or have her leave him. How would he get through a mission? Did he even want to try?

_Damn, she can make me wanna quit this rough house livin'?_

That thought struck him like a pipe, mind a ten ton adamantium pipe, but a pipe all the same. He loved his rough house life more than anything, didn't he?

_Ah can't _love_ her like a **wife**__…could I?_

He looked at the cover of the books and all he saw was a replacement vision of Ororo and a white haired, gray-eyed baby with soft skin…_Argh, Stop It! Ah didn't mean tah fall for her!_

He closed his own deep gray eyes.

Scott took this as a dismissal but stood refute. He felt he had to speak Logan out of this …funk… he was in. He wasn't going to let this man run from his problems. Hell, he probably wouldn't have felt so strongly, even now, to make Jean understand her love for him if it hadn't been for the competition of this man. Logan had been Scott's whip in prodding him to make a life changing decision. He owed Logan this.

_Though she was acting funny these days. _

Brooding, almost; and every time Scott brought it up, Jean claimed it was only menstrual. Yet…yet, something still felt different. They had made love particularly desperately last night. At first he thought it was because they hadn't had much time while on vacation to actually vacation but later it seemed she was determined to drive something into him…or out of her. Her thoughts were fuzzy though they were still linked through the astral link. He could only sense things, not peer in and share as usual. He hadn't asked Jean about that; he had been too embarrassed and even now his face reddened in response to the thought.

Logan looked up at the man who used to epitomize all that was irritating in the world. Now that Logan had his and Scott had his, Logan merely saw him as a distraction in his path.

Though it was rather disgusting to watch this next man blush…

"Somethin' ye wanted?"

Wow, Logan was almost polite!

"Yea," Scott chose a footstool lying nearby and sat. He was still a tall man, his eyes only just slightly looking down into Logan's. "Listen, I heard about Ororo and yourself."

Logan gave him his patented blank stare that incorporated tiny hints of nonchalance.

"That's a good thing." Scott smiled. "She'll keep you in line."

Logan continued to stare…at the ceiling, his book, the fire, out the window, and a fly buzzing in the corner. Just because he could hear him didn't actually mean he had to look like he was paying attention, did he? Or laugh at lame jokes?

"Well, I'm, I'm interested to know how your search is going. Charles you understand told me because of the fact that I have gone through the same kind of thing. We are oddly alike. What are you reading? Oh, you want to adopt this kid?"

OOoooooookay, that was when it got too weird for Logan. He wasn't going to talk to Scott about this or have Scott sit here and talk to him about it either.

"Bye, Scott."

Wow, he was becoming really nice. He said something in greeting form before walking out of a conversation. Usually a growl was too kind…

He needed to ask Ororo about some of the terms he had seen.

_Where she at?_

In the hall, he watched the setting sun. Down the path, Remy and Rogue carried a broken pumpkin and seemed to be in the middle of a food fight in the autumn dusk. A closer look revealed Rogue, who was wearing the inhibitor so she couldn't fly away, running from Remy who would captured her and was stuffing seeds in her hair.

Nowadays, she barely took it off and it only seemed fair since she had years of touching to make up. Logan hoped that the inhibitor brought her nothing but happiness. Deep down, he knew that eventually someone would make a mistake or a realization; and that inhibitor would become her prison instead of her rescuer.

Deeper down, he also knew something about how something made to be evil could become good.

He turned and started sniffing. Ororo, accompanied by Jean, had been in the kitchen a few hours ago but now her scent carried him to the living room. Jean still lay on the couch but Ororo had left an hour ago.

_Maybe downstai's?_

He turned to ask Jean, just to be nice.

"You know where Ororo's at?"

"Mmm, yes." She rose onto her elbows. " Come here and let me talk to you."

She motioned for him to sit between her legs, the position in which he often received massages from her in. He shrugged his shoulders. He could use one and she seemed tense enough to need to hit something.

Tense since when?

He couldn't think whenever she started to work his muscles like that. She used her telekinetic powers to use enough pressure to get him purring.

"So how are you?"

"Jeannie, don't bullshit with me."

"Okay, how are you and Ororo doing?"

"Good, fantastic, amazing."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm just curious like everyone else on how this happened."

"What?"

"You two."

Logan cracked his neck bones. That always helped him think. Why would Jeannie lie just now?

"Well, are you two having sex?"

He kept his surprise hidden. He knew Ororo would never reveal that to anyone, except the Cajun who had already accidentally caught them. Actually he had heard the ass coming and hadn't felt like stopping. He felt bad about that now because Ororo was tense about her and Remy being on the rocks. He should have…but that woman got him in a haze!

"Mmmhm."

"Are you using protection?"

"Mmmhm," he smelt discreetly around.

_What the HELL was that SMELL? Because it better not be what he thought it was! Oh, but it was!_

Jean was getting wet touching him! He knew all he'd have to do was peel the layers away and take a lick at the white stuff and she'd scream in happiness. He was surprised that it came that thick already, so easily.

"Mmmhmm," he rose.

"I'm not done!"

"I gotta find Ororo, remember?" he cupped her chin. "You an' Scott are doing great as usual?"

She looked away and responded in the positive. He hadn't really left her a choice.

"Good." He whispered sexually in her ear (he couldn't help teasing her and help finishing the job!). "If he ever hurts ya, you know where ta _come_, don'cha?"

"Uh huh, Ororo I believe went for her private session in the Danger Room."

She was already in the bathroom and using her hand to help to complete her masturbation before Logan was halfway down the stairs. Perhaps it was the way his muscles played over his bones, his dark thick hair raked over his t shirt rim or even that her hands were playing over his rugged skin but he aroused her deeply as never before. Or maybe just like in the beginning when he was truly dangerous. Once again Logan was dangerous to her.

She dubiously prayed he didn't know his affect on her.

Perhaps it was the way that the same thing had happened to him, he could somehow pity and love Jean for what was happening to her and her emotions. It was more complicated then he'd like to think about. He never wanted to think about how he'd been.

In the Danger Room, Ororo landed her last holographic opponent with an American roundhouse kick and an African-style left boxing jab. It was easy for her to mix the thousand of different worlds of fighting she knew because, in the end, it was all violence. Senseless and destructive it didn't deserve to be characterized further than easy, moderate, and difficult. Any more thought than that and she would have to remember what all her practice was for in the end.

_Hopefully, my future contains more defending and aiding rather than pointless defeating. I hate to kill. Yet often that is the only way to end these madmen's constant quests! What would one do with so much power when it is time to lay for the final rest? Offer this truly idiotically crazy serving of suffering and pain to the Mother Earth? She who controls life and death? What is one world? Can't they see how many are truly out there? Appreciate the dawn madmen, so many never see it._

Logan arms wrapped around her and interrupted her thoughts.

Upstairs, Jean thumped her foot as she was nearly there.

He smiled at her.

"Hey, darlin' you're just the one I wanted to see."

"Oh yes?"

"Yea, darlin'." He heard Jean slump against the wall, done. "Yea."

She smiled.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered a feeling she had had earlier.

"That's funny." She told him as they walked towards the exit together. "Because I have been have had the feeling that my friends wished to keep something from me. By not seeing me, they would not have to speak to me about what is on their minds." She sighed into him. "I feel so very avoided."

_Scott wants me to adopt a kid, Jean__'s got the hots fah me, an' Remy don' think ahm good enough for ya. Yea, darlin', you're smarter than they give ya credit for…_

Outside his mind, Logan smiled reassuringly.

AWW, POOR RO IS SO CONFUSED AND CLUELESS! NO ONE TELLS HER ANYTHING!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:

IT'S A TEARJERKER FO' SURE…

…And you might hate Logan a little!


	6. Could Ororo

**Symbols:**

... thoughts

"..." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: yea….so… this chapter is even shorter than the last but I don't even care cuz I'm so bitter that no one has said anything about my work but I was looking at this and realized I'm being a spoiled little brat so fuck it I just do what I can for the situation at hand and fine I might actually finish this because I hate it when other people don't but I guess I can understand if they are under reviewed and stuff because I know how discouraging that is especially when you so many other things that need doing.

So…thanx for the opportunity to start anew and we'll see how this all goes.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ororo's Attic Room

"Scott wanted to know how you are doing," Ororo called out from the bathroom. She carefully and precisely shaved her long legs in the soapy tub. "He asked me this morning after you left."

Logan looked up in surprise. It had been two weeks since that awkward conversation in the library. He wondered if Scott had discussed exactly what had happened with Ororo.

She pursed her lips at the silence, "You know, about the possible relative situation."

"Yeah," he replied as he tossed her mail on the dresser. Most of his belongings that he did own were spread and mingled among Ro's carefully organized objects. He picked up and examined a dry half of coffee cake to avoid answering the question. "I know."

She came out dripping from below the waist, "Love?"

As always she said it tentatively, carefully waiting for rejection, while she groped for a towel to mop up the pools tracing her steps. He turned back to her and smiled, "I know. I, uh, don't really know what do with it all..."

She smiled wistfully, "I expected not or you would have already gone…and done it." He wrapped a hairy arm around her waist and drew her into him. She kissed his collarbone and he kissed the top of her head.

If she was honest with herself the more she called him love the harder it became to say the actual words. This couldn't last. It wasn't a forever, let's get married, I love you more, share our room, so what are we doing valentines day, holding hands as old people love. Not because of any illusions she had about her lack of worth or Logan's inability to control his temper or any more of that kind of foolishness.

She looked into Logan's eyes and smiled a small smile. Being with him, really being with him, had taught her so much about herself she shouldn't wonder that the entire relationship wasn't selfish on her part. There was absolutely nothing inadequate with her or remotely about her self.

So long she had worried what others thought of her…now she understood that being a slave to the imaginary thoughts of others and being respectively worried and concerned for the state of others was completely two different ways of handling the same situation. She chose the latter now.

_I know I'll survive if this amazing man leaves me but the fact is that I simply do not wish to have to. I am glad to be a more evolved Ororo now. Maybe it is due to this man never letting me think of anyone besides myself for the past few weeks… Always questioning me on why I did things that had become pointless tradition and what was the need for obsessive worrying when most of the thoughts I assumed others were having were probably wrong anyhow? _

_Now I have to help him._

_No matter the cost. Even if I must pay with the short time we already have._

She could never go back to the woman who took flight to escape her problems or at least she would try not to.

She looked out the window in mild shock, her body becoming tense, _Was it possible that I have gone weeks happily striding the ground? The same woman who needed to never have occasion to use her front door when there was a perfectly good window at hand?_

Logan held her closer and moaned desperately into her hair, "I jus don't know what to do anymore." She held him in turn fiercely.

"Logan, you and I both know that you know deeply what it is you wish to do. Whether you will or not is where the confusion lays. Can we try to talk about it, friend?" He was not just her love but also her friend…_Steel yourself, ororo. Please!_

They sat down on the bed with Logan oddly sprawled between her legs, his chin resting on his folded hands, and his hands resting easily on her stomach. He had never seemed more harmless. She chuckled and told him this. He laughed and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm just a pup…considering." he laughed again but Ororo's giggles were missing.

He was still so young considering his healing factor.

"Thing is Ro I…I, I don't know what it is ah'm liable to find when I get there. Who knows, right? Plus, how do I explain everything tah this person? If someone came up to me wit' the same proposal, I'd think he was crazy. And what if it is just another pointless dead end into Canada, the exact place I ain't supposed tah go on account of everything wit the Alpha creeps…"

"Resorting to Jub speech?" she teased but the smile didn't go to her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess ya can tell how bad things are getting, eh? It could jus' be another trap even tho' it doesn't feel like it. How can it be right tah introduce that person to Sabretooth or some other crazy ass danger Ah don't even remember about when," he trailed away depressed.

As long as he didn't say that the fact that it was a child was the most frightening fact of all Ororo would never have to realize the extent of what kind of coward she was with. He had never been able to bring himself to ask her about those adoption books. He also hated keeping secrets. He tried to fixed his jaw as it pulsed with tension. She still noticed it. She delicately placed her fingers on the sides of his mouth massaging.

"Logan," she whispered. "Logan it is fine to be worried. But tell me, as you have yet to do, what is it that you most desire to do?"

He looked down. Could he say this?

Could he admit it?

He rose and crossed the room to gather a moment to get his courage. He refrained from sighing when he said, "I wanna go."

She went to him and smiled at him and snuggled her back against his chest, "Of course you want to go. It is for the same reason you always want to go even if all you to is far more dangerous possibilities and questions. This is important to you and thus to everyone who knows and loves you.

If you don't get going and go everyone may try to push you out with their nagging.

Besides," she quipped. "it's the obvious choice you _would_ make."

Logan felt himself tensing.

_What did Ororo mean by all that? Did she want him to get out?_

"Even," she spun around in his arms and laughed but it was completely cold. "Scott wants to know how it will all turn out for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ah'm your longest running Nancy-fucking-Drew mystery." Ororo stepped back from him, regarding him in way even Logan could not read. "Fine, you'll get your damn answers."

He swept up his motorcycle jacket, stuffed the coffee cake in his mouth so she couldn't hear his deep choke of guilt, and rode out into the night, slamming the door behind him.

She had done the only thing she could do. The same healing factor that had brought him to her would only sweep him far away from her brittle arms as she grew older and older and he didn't; just as the tide can whip one from undercurrent to undercurrent until you drowned. The least she could do was make sure he had the opportunity to have a family member with him.

To grow old with him.

Her lips trembled, she let them; as she used her nails to drag her hair from her face. Finally she exhaled in a way that felt like she hadn't inhaled in a while. Her legs shook and she let them too until the combination of her shaking knees, hands, and lips forced her to collapse to the floor. She was a stronger woman now more than ever and because of that she could understand why she was so desperately sad and empty without Logan. When she cried, she cried out.

The rain answered her call.

It began to softly, bitterly rain.

WOW talk about trying to convince yourself (desperately) that everything is (desperately) okay…well, that's devastation…


	7. So that's how we meet

_**Flight into your Arms**_

**Symbols:**

..._italics_... thoughts

"..." speaking

(In a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell is it that _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here!_

NOTE TO THA READER: Fina-fucking-ly you get to meet this mysterious relative! Things are and aren't what you expect… Last chapter we saw Logan and Ororo part ways, wah! All sad like and stuff but now things take a different turn up shit creek.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Inside 417 Steeles Ave, Scarborough, Ontario

Shaewn tapped his sneakers on the windowsill he was crouched in as his music blasted through his music player. He bobbed his head. He kicked the air and spun, slamming the air with his crazy limbs. He mouthed the lyrics he knew so well.

He didn't have to worry about breaking something in his bare room. A double bed, a worn dresser that doubled as a desk, a plastic chair and a window love seat with a set of iron bars to prevent him running away. That was something he would always find incredible ironic: the fastest kid on the track team at East York Secondary couldn't even leave his room.

"Oh well," he muttered as the beat faded to change tracks.

"Talking to yourself again," sneered the lean, tall blond boy, with fat checks he had inherited from his mother, standing at the door. "You can be such a cute little bitch when you actually try…"

Shaewn ran up and made as if to make a flying kick at Christopher's face.

Chris shouted out, "Watch it, orphan!"

Shaewn smiled behind him, "The only reason you ever come up here is to torture or tell me it's dinner time…let me guess which. Oh wait, it doesn't really matter does it? Does she always have to bake crap?"

Chris clambered down the stairs after the taller, dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes, "It's casserole. You should be grateful."

"Grateful I survive every night," he muttered. Louder he replied, "Exactly what I said: shit."

Chris made as if to swat a fist at Shaewn's head but Shaewn ducked and laughed.

Beexely stood solidly at the entrance of the door. How she hated him! His belligerent voice, the way he pulled perfect grades without even trying, the amount of girls who called for one sixteen year old boy!

She held the wooden spoon stiffly in her hands as he shoved his lemon scented hands under her nose, "Washed already, m'am."

"Uh-huh," she grunted. "Chris, did you fetch your brother?"

Chris smacked his head theatrically, "Aww no, shoot, mommy. Forgot; Shaewn, man, be a pal and call Matt for me, will ya?"

"You can't do it your…whatever," Shaewn got back up from his seat and ran up the stairs bellowing, "Matt, Maaaattttt! Com'on, grubs being served up!"

"I'm not hungry," Matt shouted faintly down from the third floor.

"This is ridiculous," Shaewn stomped up the two more flights to Chris and Matt's room and pounded rapidly on the door. The wood splintered under the assault. Shaewn peered closely at the damage and swore silently to himself, "Matt, get your motherfucking ass out here you stupid cunt bitch or I swear to God I'm dragging you out. You pull this stupid shit all the time and I'm starved, even for that crap, now get the fuck out. Right now, you little punk!"

Everyday Matt went through his anorexia-induced-reluctance-to-eat crap and Shaewn had had enough of it. Beexely didn't allow anyone to eat unless the "whole family" was at the table. So if Matt didn't eat, no one did. And there was no sneaking out at midnight for a snack because she locked the cupboards _and_ Shaewn's door at night.

There was no escape from the gnawing hunger until the next morning… "Matt! Matt! Come on, buddy. Please, not tonight. I have practice early…you know what that means. No breakfast. Please, come ooooooooooon Matt. Please, please," he begged as he slumped down the door.

They always sent him, the most ineffective at convincing the whiny twelve year old of doing anything, to go get him. Shaewn was sure Beexely gave Chris something to eat while they waited the half an hour this could usually take.

He reached up and tried to shake the knob that was usually locked. But not this time. It popped open to reveal Matt lay on his bed, his head up in shocked surprise, naked to the waist. He slowly put his head down. Shaewn looked down on him, all intentions of making good on his promise of dragging his bony Boy Scout ass downstairs, when Matt spoke.

"What did she make?"

"Casserole."

"Well I think we both know where that's going to end up."

Shaewn sat down next to the reedy boy, watching him. His protruding stomach struggled to rise steadily, his ribs obviously clear cut, his light brown hair whispy.

_If I drag him down three flights of stairs for real, I'm going to hurt him without even mildly trying…_

"Despite the extreme joy I have of torturing you down to dinner every _fuck_ing night…come on, buddy," he poked Matt's belly. "It's not that bad."

Matt turned his head to look deep into Shaewn's bright blue eyes with his listless own, "Yeah, you're right. I could be you."

Slowly Matt rose and grabbed his yellow soccer t'shirt, "You know I don't try to make things shitty for you. Right?"

Shaewn sighed and looked away. He couldn't look at that sick, sick boy anymore.

Feet clattered down the stairs until he grabbed Matt's shoulder gently and hauled him back. He bit his lower lip, "You know what you're doing…is sick, right?"

He didn't give Matt a chance to respond, he just jumped down the last remaining steps and into the kitchen.

Beexely turned suspiciously on him as he caught her giving Chris a half of a casserole slice, "Where's Matthew? We don't eat-"

"Unless we eat as a family, eh, Mom?" Matt interrupted.

"Heeey, there, look at my big boy," she cuddled his fragile head. "How was your day?"

He faded away from her arms and took his seat. Shaewn sat opposite Chris while Dan, a heavy, silent construction worker, took the head of the table. Chris smiled at Shaewn in a way that asked _how did you get him down so fast?_

Shaewn just stared him down. Eventually Chris gulped, and concentrated on the full slice of casserole his mother had just put down before him.

The table dissolved into conversation that surrounded the two brothers and excluded Shaewn. He didn't care; that was how every dinner went. He just concentrated on figuring out from all different angles what parts of the especially thin, by his special request, casserole slice was edible.

Matt peered at him, his own plate filled with mashed mushy pasta slices and meat filling, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Noone had talked to Shaewn at the dinner table since his first meal, where Beexely had found out her son could be easily outshined. The whole family seemed to slow down to overhear the conversation. They didn't stop talking but their voices seemed to lower, the subjects they turned to seemed nonsensical, and their eyes seemed far more averted than usual.

"Looking for the parts that won't give me food poisoning," Shaewn, unaware that anyone was listening, whispered. "Not much hope on this one. Switch?"

"Go to your room," Beexely intoned. Shaewn shrugged and stood.

But as he stood Chris, in his most obnoxious form of bullying yet, pushed his chair over with his feet. Shaewn managed to avoid stumbling over it but Beexely looked at him as if he was the criminal.

Shaewn had had it, "You gonna just ignore that?"

"No. Pick that chair up, don't treat our furniture like trash, and then go to your room, ungrateful."

"_They_ put you in the trash because they didn't want you," Chris whispered audibly.

Matt moaned aloud and his father gave him a disapproving look.

"Are you just going to ignore that?" Shaewn screamed at Beexely.

"Go to the room we have lovingly provided for you!" she screamed back. "Dan back me up on this in case he turns violent."

"I've never been violent in my entire life! What the fuck are you talking about?" Shaewn tried to bring the level of his voice down but found it impossible. "Did you hear what he just said to me never mind what he just did!"

"Don't raise your voice to me like that!"

At this point Chris felt comfortable enough to raise himself in righteous indignation, "Yeah, don't talk to my mommy like that after everything she's done for you, you little shit bag."

Matt moaned again and Dan rose to come towards him with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Oh shut up, Chipmunk!"

"I don't look like a chipmunk, bitch!"

"Oh please, whose the last female to call here for you except your Grandmother with those fat ass baby cheeks? You look like your mother."

"Leave my son alone. Just because you were the wretched little orphan no one wanted doesn't mean you have to take it out on the family who has done nothing but help and protect you from the harsher realities of," Beexely took a step toward Shaewn with her wooden spoon but she never got to say the next words she meant to.

At that very moment, Matt fell back on his chair, nearly unconscious, his little hands in the air and almost reaching out for Shaewn. Dan, Chris, and Beexely scrambled around the wooden family table and bent over Matt with cries of concern.

"Ignore that too, Beexely," the dark haired boy whispered. Shaewn looked down at the outstretched hands and whispered repeatedly in his mind, Sorry Matt, before making a tremendous leap over the entire bent family, the table, and the matching sink counter to the kitchen threshold.

He ran up the stairs so fast he barely knew the point when he reached his top bunk.

The cries, dry heaves caught in his throat, racked his 6'0 foot frame.

_I can't believe I just left a twelve year old to that…but he's right. He's not me. And if that's an advantage and a half in a crazy house like this I don't know what is. This is…the worst thing that has ever happened here._

He couldn't stop crying into his pillow. An anorexic boy whose symptoms were being soundly ignored by his denser than stale white bread family had asked for help tonight and he had told him, glibly, "Sorry?", as if there was nothing he could do.

Shaewn was tired of being transferred from family to family who seemed to always find something about him not worth loving, not worth caring about enough to adopt him. The worst part was it was true about his parents just dropping him off in the trash, unwanted even when he was at his cutest…_who had they been? Had they ever thought about the boy in the trash again, with the banana peels and the smell of brandy all around, or had they forgot in some drug induced state? Was the abandon gene genetic? Would…_

When the tears became dry white stains on the sheets and the shouts faded away, and the angry stomps locking him in his attic bedroom had come and gone, he found a wistful sleep, restless and angry, had claimed him at last.

Outside of 417 Steeles Ave

Logan shook his hair of water. It had been a long, hard hitchhike to Toronto from Windsor where he had crossed Lake Erie in the middle of the night. It hadn't helped that it had rained ever since he had just finished his long swim. Lucky so he could avoid the Alpha creeps but annoying for his comfort.

He hadn't been able to stop from when he had left the institute, nearly immediately dumping the bike outside the state in case Ororo was following him… but she hadn't been. He had called Jubz, just to check in on the kid of course, outside of Michigan and he had found out Ororo had just carried on like nothing had happened and worse.

"…_She's not even sorta sad, Logie! You gotta come back and do something. What if she's falling out of love with you?"_

"_Thanks kid…"_

"_Sssssssssoooorrrrrrryyyyyyy, but if I have to be the one to say it then so be it. You guys were so happy…why'd you have to go?"_

"_An adult thing-"_

"…_Oh please, Logan, I'm not three. Logie, Worthington is back and he has a cute friend who only has eyes for our Ro. You gotta get back here and get rid of him." At this point she was whispering._

"_Kid, everything alright…?"_

"_Nah-nas," she used their code for 'No, I'm not being forced to say everything is fine when it totally isn't!'. "I just don't want anyone to know I'm talking on the phone. You know how they're sooooo nosey. Everybody here is okay except for Jean whose being all mopey and then all happy for no reason from one second to the next. But it's Ro you have to rescue from some cute bachelor smooth talkin charm school graduate billionaire! Wow, I can't believe I just said that…"_

"_Kid, I'll see you later."_

"_Wait! When?"_

_He paused because he didn't want the tears to well up in his eyes, "Don't know," he replied gruffly._

_He hung up and put his forehead on the cool surface of the dirty payphone. She wouldn't be falling out of love…would she?_

_How much had I hoped I'd been wrong? She was just concerned about me and I was an idiot to storm out like that…hadn't I? Damn it, Ro…baby, I don't want to miss you this much… especially when you don't feel the same._

He shook his head again of the rainwater and looked at the smudged address he had hastily written on a piece of paper and the matching building before him.

The sprawling townhouse in the dead center of Scarborough, Toronto was four floors including the functioning attic. Sunlight was fading into the chilly, wet summer night as view of the brown, crumbling brick with sturdy pipe work faded slowly from view.

No one was in sight or hearing.

Logan peeled his leather jacket off, tossed it in a heap behind a garbage can, and tucked the genetics page McCoy had printed off for him into his back pocket before crossing the street. He stealthily climbed the pipes to the attic.

He was surprised by the bars crossing the outside of the windowpane. He began sawing away at them while watching the lanky, muscular boy at the desk listening to music with his headphones. He could hear "Bad" by Michael Jackson playing, ironically, as the boy, his name Shaewn, tapped his foot in time to the tune. He appeared to be bent over some sheets and a textbook. Every once and a while he would scratch something onto the paper, muttering lyrics.

Logan assumed it was homework from his high school. Apparently the kid was a straight A student.

Finished with his work, Logan retracted his claws, popped open the rusty window, and stepped in.

Shaewn spun around. He had sworn he had heard something at the window but that was impossible…the bars!

"Holy shit, who are you?" Shaewn shook his head." Fuck that, how did you get in here? The doors locked. Are you from Social services? I sure as hell hope so because I need to get outta here stat."

Logan froze. Here he was, facing his greater fear, and he couldn't think where to begin.

"Well? Don't worry whatever that crazy lady told you is a lie. Have you seen her kid, Matt? You don't look so good."

_Why the hell didn't I use the front door?_

"I hope I can go to the same school though. My track team is good this year. That's right, my track team…I do most of the training anyway. I read up on stuff like that. You can sit," Shaewn looked around and embarrassingly realized he'd never had anyone in his room before that had wanted to talk to him. "On the bed, I guess. Wait, take my chair. Sorry, nobody ever comes up here but me, you know?" He ushered the mysterious man to sit down at his desk and sat himself down on the bed. Shaewn stared at him.

_So is he going to say anything or just keep making this a really long and awkward moment…?_

"Ah'm not a social worker," Logan managed.

"Oh."

"Ah…look, I'm Logan and this is goin' tah be hard fer you tah hear but I'm jus' gonna say it: we're related. It's kinda complicated but if ya take out all the great this and uncle, cousin that you'll see we got a faint connection bah-tween us. Not strong like but-"

Shaewn leaned forward, all business," So you, you knew my parents?"

"No," Logan pulled out the crumpled paper of proof and handed it to the kid. The boy took it shakily. "No, kid. Ah didn't even know you existed till a friend o' mine did a lil' research. Been lookin' for family all my life and… I don't know. Ah wanted tah help you out. At least see you out. There's been alotta false alarms."

He stared at the paper. Smoothed it out on his knees, "That's my name, Shaewn Dakota, this isn't a fake," he whispered. Eventually he tossed it on the bed, "So what does this mean? You jus' wanted to see me? See what I'm like?" Shaewn rolled his eyes and strode to the door, his hand resting on the knob, "Thanks, but how does that help me besides me getting to see what kind of normal life I _could_ be living if I wasn't stuck in this hell hole? Thanks for the gesture but no thanks." and then he tried to sweep the door open but it was still locked. He jiggled it and finally turned to Logan, "What's going on?"

"I didn't…look, I wanna take you outta here but only if that's what you wanted, you know? Ah, look couldja' jus' sit a minute? Ah live up at this place in New York-"

"The city or the state?"

"Tha city, and we have this special school fer, you know, mutants like yerself and me-"

"What? I'm not a mutant. You're a mutant? Where-"

"Ah didn't use the door… Think Ah shoulda though. Wasn't thinking…"

"You're a mutant," Shaewn examined the sheets more closely. "Does this mean my parents were too? How am I a mutant? How can I be if I don't even know it? Wouldn't I know…"

"Accordin' to McCoy yer really fast. Or will be…"

"You used the window? But what about the bars?"

"Don't worry about that fer now. Ah jus' wanted tah talk to you first before I did anything you wouldn't want me to…"

"So are you or aren't you going to get me the hell out of here?" Shaewn looked deeply into Logan's eyes.

_This is his bottom line. If Ah say no he wouldn't want to hear another word…_

"Yeah, I will if you want. But Ah can't stay here because of some issues wit the government…"

"You're a criminal?"

"Used tah sorta be in the army…agent stuff-"  
"Like a secret agent? I thought all we had was the R.C.M.P? So what happened? Fall for a chick on the opposing team?" he said with a soft smile.

"Sorta. Fell fer the whole other team," chuckled Logan.

Shaewn rose and silently pumped his fists in the air for five minutes in pure joy. Beexely screamed up at him to cut the noise. Both of them frowned.

"Please, just let's go tonight. We can come back tomorrow can't we?" Shaewn had never begged in his life. When families had told him it was time to go he had just accepted it but now…he couldn't wait a single second more to be gone from this place he had for some insane reason called home. "You don't understand-"

Logan hesitated, "Ah wanna do this right. If de government knows why Ah'm doin' this they might…"  
"No, it's not the government coming after you that you should worry about…"

_Don't tell me getting involved wit shady deals is genetic…_

"…It's those bastards downstairs. They won't want to give up their poster foster kid. They _can't _give me up. Especially since they've been put on probation for two years cause of all the runaways they had. That's why they secretly put the bars up. They think I don't know but…you should only just know what one dinner with them is like and…ergh! For Christ's sake, I'm locked in here! I'm a prisoner!

I can almost graduate early. I have two more credits to go and then I can do my SATs. I was going to go to a American university anyway for a track or marks scholarship. I've been saving all my money…I have almost 10, 000 dollars in Canadian dollars. I don't have any clothes or anything, all my Cds are burnt, my CD player was won at a raffle…I can thrift shop like you wouldn't believe. You wouldn't have to support me financially. I just-"

"KID! Chill. We gotta do this legit. Ah got some pretty powerful friends in high places (literally.) who can pull some strings. Don't worry about them. And trust me, Ah'll help you wit everythin' from now on. From now on we gotta be a team…"

Shaewn screwed up his eyes and flung himself at Logan, hugging him. He couldn't speak, he just nodded. He could wait as long as it took.

Logan motioned at the door, "Some kid is coming."

Shaewn nodded, "Chris the motherfucking chipmunk boy."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Close the window. And act natural during dinner."

Shaewn turned to close the window and turned back, Logan was gone.

_ Did I just imagine all that? Or is his mutant power to turn invincible? He doesn't look like the disappearing type…and what the hell did he do to the bars? Does he have an axe in his back pocket for whenever the need arises? I mean what the fuck?…_

Shaewn looked around bewildered. Logan poked his head out from underneath the top bunk. Shaewn sighed and tried to figure out how the strange man had squeezed into the awkward spot.

Chris opened the door and dangled the key at the end of his fingers, "Come on, bitch."

Shaewn only smirked and outran the other boy down the stairs. He sauntered past Beexely as if she didn't exist and she smacked his fingers with the spoon, "Wash your hands. Just because you act like an animal does not mean you'll eat like one at my table."

"Right, like your slurping your food into your mouth is ladylike," he muttered.

"What!"

"I said, what's for dinner?" he tossed over his shoulder.

She didn't answer him.

When he returned everyone was seated and waiting for him.

Beexely handed out hamburgers and everyone was silent. Shaewn looked guiltily at Matt. He didn't want to leave the kid to this craziness and now that he was the one with the advantage, he might as well stick up for him as he had failed to the night before.

"How you feeling Matt?" he asked casually after swallowing his well chewed bite.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Beexely said. "Matt you do not have to answer him."

Matt looked up in surprise at Shaewn, "Fine."

"Good," Shaewn took another bite of hamburger. "I was worried, considering…"

"Considering what?" Chris smarmily picked up on.

_Have you ever resisted the chance to open your mouth? Doubt it…hope your listening, Uncle Logan. Just listen to how easy this is…_

"Last night he passed out and I never found out what happened after that. Considering that I was thus worried for his health. It doesn't take much to figure that out, Chris. I mean I know the school thinks I'm brilliant but come on now…"

Chris's whole face tightened. Today had been report card day, always a bad day to speak the words "school" or "education" to him. He ripped a hefty bite out of his burger and promptly choked on it. Dan smacked his back vigorously as Beexely gave Shaewn a dirty look.

He shrugged and turned back to Matt, "Did they take you to the hospital?"

Matt shook his head no as he looked distastefully at the huge burger on his plate.

Beexely gave him another look as she began pleading with Matt, "Matthew baby what did you and mommy talk about last night? Come on now, eat some of your burger. For Mommy?"

Matt gulped and only looked more repulsed by the immense burger.

Dan leaned forward, "No more of this crap, Beex. Boy, eat that shit up right now or I'll tar your ass to Kingdom Come. Understand? I'm tired of seeing you so damn skinny. Hurry the fuck up and eat that burger." It was the most Shaewn had ever heard him say at one time in his presence. His voice was like venom snake's teeth grating against a washboard.

Chris' face had blanched completely. He immediately sought to turn attention back on Shaewn, "Are you saying I'm stupid, Shaewn?" he said very loudly. It sounded shrill in the quiet.

"No."

"Yes, you did-"

"Stop it, Chris," Beexely screamed in the back of her throat. She turned smilingly back to Matt, "Mattbaby…"

"Mom, I'm really not hungry. I had a big lunch. And Dad I did the 5k at school today so that's why I look so skinny…"

"What?" He said it so quietly and calmly Shaewn didn't even look up. He didn't see why what happened next happened.

Chris remained surprisingly silent, frozen in his own personal memories.

"What did you say, boy," Dan repeated. "When I just told you to eat that burger?"

"I'm not really hungry on account of…"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Shaewn looked up. The voice Dan was using was deeper and more menacing than before but it was exactly what Shaewn had always imagined Chris would eventually sound like… Beexely was staring at first him, then Matt, and then Chris with fear plain in her eyes, "Daannn-"

"Don't whine my name like that, woman," then Dan, faster than Shaewn had ever imagined him physically possible, stripped off his belt and began whipping Matt in the face screaming, "Don'chu ever call me stupid again…You hear? You hear? I could kill you right now, boy, you bettah watch your fuckin' mouth…"

The first hit had Matt flying out of his chair and into the corner, and the second and others were harder because Dan had to move to reach the frail boy. Beexely and Chris sat at the table frozen, ignoring Matt's pleas, as they silently cried.

Shaewn was momentarily frozen in shock before, faster than his complete thoughts, he had placed himself in between the belt and Matt. He shoved Dan away, at least what he hoped was Dan because everything was moving in blurs, and picked Matt up and ran to his room.

Beexely was only just beginning to scream when Logan felt a flash of wind pass him on the attic stairs landing. Logan ran back into the room.

Shaewn held Matt's hand delicately, silently. Matt was crying as Logan shoved Shaewn over, checking for broken bones, "Pack. "

Shaewn gulped and struggled off the floor, "I don't have anything. Nothing. Except…"

He ran over and collected a set of notebooks from the bottom drawer of his desk and shoved them in his napsack. With his coat on, he was ready to go. He looked at Logan, who shook his head, "How long has this been going on?" he asked as he stood and tucked the Papers of proof in his back pocket.

"It's the first time I've ever even seen Dan act like he's more than a lump of clay! I guess he did it to Chris and-"

"Not that, the not eating thing."

"God, awhile. I've been here six months. At first I just thought he was a picky eater…but how could you tell?"

"Most people don't get a broken arm and two broken ribs from a belt. Even Dan's alright, I expect."

Shaewn wanted to feel bad about pushing Dan but he couldn't. The senseless brutality of the beating had shocked and disgusted him. Sure, Matt did have a problem but that wasn't the way to deal with it. Heck, that hadn't even had anything to do with the problem… "We can't leave him to them. They're crazy."

"I already called the police. An ambulance is on the way. We better put him on the porch and split. Now," Logan put his hand on Shaewn's shoulder and he nodded his head sadly.

He bent down to Matt's ear, "I'm going to come back for you. Do you want that?"

Matt nodded delirious in pain, "I got some, ugh, money in my room. You need it more than me…"

"It's cool, little man. Come on," he knew this would hurt Matt either way so he delicately picked him up and ran blindly accidentally down the street before he knew what had happened.

He carefully walked back and placed Matt down on the shaded rocking bench. He passed his hand carefully over Matt's sweaty forehead and whispered, "Soon. I promise my one and only friend."

Then he turn and ran to join Logan across the street.

Inside Beexely screamed hysterically over her husband's broken body laying crumpled on the floor, above the birch cupboards were splintered inwards with shards of glass and splinters of wood everywhere; and Chris standing, silently walked out to his younger brother and watched over him. He reached down to touch him but Matt turned his head away.

Logan noticed the kid never looked back.

Not when a whirl of ambulance and police poured past.

Not when neighbours open doors and windows in wonder.

Not once.

PHEW! That was maybe the longest ever! That's what happens when you think you're going to write a short chapter…it turns out to be the longest ever!

Another thing…usually I'm cool with flames but if anyone has a problem with the topics I might get a LITTLE mad because I have had a close and in-depth personal experience with abuse, being shifted from house to house like an orphan, being gifted, jealousy, having random important relatives show up, foster care, attempted runaways who did have to be barred in, using school as an escape, anorexia (except there were no Shaewns to step in, I had to do it myself)…so if you think this is over the top, just read my diary…you know what I mean? This chapter felt kind of cathartic so basically what I am trying to say is no flames on topics for this chapter because, except for mutant powers, I fucking know what I'm talking about. Of course as always style, grammar, and the such are in open season.


End file.
